Nightcrawler
Nightcrawler is a NightWing hired by the royal scientists to study innate fears in dragons, and test what exactly fear is. When he was young, he was subject to many experiments himself, from being knocked out for no reason, to being covered in insects, to being forced to travel alone through the volcano. when old enough, he picked up a job as a "field worker--" essentially a dragon who travels around Pyrrhia looking to find test subjects and perform cruel social experiments. Appearance ”I do look disheveled, don’t I? To think of the ways dragons judge by appearances.” All around, Nightcrawler looks... faded. He looks like he was pulled straight from a historical book about the wonders of science that used practices that these days, would be illegal, and yet he was so happy. Sickeningly pale scales for a NightWing, with a dingy, yellowing tone to dark grayish. His belly is a wrinkled shade of purplish gold-ish yellow, creased and scarred and covered in dirt. He has blotchy, oily blemishes on his face, a bony, knobby build with a thick tail that drags in the ground, and a pointy, wide face. He has pale ginger (like the color of ginger, not ginger hair) horns and olive colored eyes. His proportions are almost off in a way, with bat like milky eyes and wide ears, small teeth, and extra long legs and toes. Personality ”If you tell me your biggest fear, I’ll tell you mine.” Nightcrawler is almost... nice, in a way. Not charismatic or handsome, or anybody who makes the ladies swoon, but seemingly fun. His deeply wrong mind is often mistaken for a ”socially awkward, in a cute way” affliction, and often earns him popularity to an extent- everybody wants to be with the mysterious, obsessive dragon who can’t fit it with a healthy crowd. He sees gaining a dragon’s personal information and “pressure points” as a type of game, an innocent seeming joke. However, he’ll use this to turn on someone in a second, and keeps all of this information in a scarily vast ”library” of all the information he has. When trying to blend in with other dragons, he often attempts to worm his way into the group by complaining about being excluded. If dragons get uncomfortable with him and his games of getting information, he’ll pout and cry of being bullied, shamed, excluded, until someone foolish enough takes pity on him rather than the victim. History “The NightWings believe in science. They believe in finding the truths of the world, questioning the reality around them. Regardless of the cost from the reality around them.” He was born to poor parents, hatched in a cloud of smoke besides a lazy river of molten rock. They had nothing, no money whatsoever. Not enough to care for the egg, not enough to care for themselves. Their names were Immortal and Skyclimber and Nightcrawler never saw them. Many dragons were selling their bodies to science, or planning too, rather. They would give up their future corpses to Mastermind, Neuronfire, Puppeteer, whatever the scientists were at the time, in a futile attempt to redeem their tribe. And the government urged the citizens: Sell yourself to science! Immortal and Skyclimber sold their son to science. He didn’t have a lick of powers. He couldn’t read a dragons mind if it had words printed on it, he couldn’t see the future if it slapped him on the tail. He could barely breath a thin stream of fire, and was as muscular as the bats he ate for breakfast. But he was deeply, deeply interested in the world before him, and had a way of understanding and respecting the mind that was so rare, even for his tribe. When he was brought in the scientists, they threw him into an ”academy” of some sorts- in reality, it was a system for test subjects, where they got dorms and a few papers. Not great. But it was sponsored by the NightWing government. Conspiracies too big to explain were unraveling for the NightWings with the SandWing war and Morrowseer- any and all methods of torture, fighting, or gaining the upper hand in the war were so strongly sought after that any scientists who didn’t give the Queen what she wanted was executed. The little dragonet, pawned over to the scientists with no means of pleasing queen, had no powers. In fact, he seemed to be scared of just about everything. But to an older dragon named Pyschwalker, this was a power in and of itself. The at the time unnamed child was called “Fearmongerer” and became subject of test after test. His brain and behavior was studied, picked over by dragons upon dragons, but each time, they tried to scare him. When he was little, it was quite easy. A scientist could pop out of the darkness and send Fearmongerer’s heart racing. A spider could be dangled in front of his eyes. They could tell him scary stories. But when he got older, things got different. Darker, in a way. As the dragonet aged and aged in the volcano, he wasn’t scared the way he used to be. And the government urged the scientists to let the subject go, send him off into the world and leave him to fend for himself. They learned a lot from him- how to terrorize a child. What a dragon did when scared. For the naive scientists, that was all he was used for. They were done with him. But Pyschwalker wasn’t done. He hadn’t accomplished enough yet. Popping out if the darkness became faking a break-in on the lab. Dangling a spider in front of his eyes became forcing him to fend off predatory animals. Telling scary stories became convincing the dragon that nobody, not even the scientists he saw everyday, loved him. Scaring became torturing, only psychological. Nightcrawler lived alone. He had no friends, although perhaps he thought of the cruel scientists as dragons who were fond of him. He had never read a scroll in his life that wasn’t simply numbers or logs, although he was often featured in them as a weak attempt to redistribute teachings of the great NightWing era. But studies were no longer full of knowledge and wonder for the NightWing scholars imitating those before Darkstalker who set out to solve the mysteries of the world. No, their studies were ruled with malice, rage, and terror. They didn’t want to learn more about the world, unravel it’s secrets. They wanted to be cruel to dragons, to spite everything else in the world they didn’t care for. They learned- they, the scientists and government and assassins- learned a lot about the mind, but they had no intentions to heal their own broken ones. They wanted to make more- they wanted to break Nightcrawlers mind and then let him break more. And this went on, for a dark 6 years of his life. It was almost like the legendary Dragonets of Destiny, only instead of being trained to fight and rise up and stop the bad guys, he was experimented on and trained for the sake of knowledge. The pursuit of knowledge was long corrupted when he was finally 6 years old. And he was long gone- any remnants of the dragon he could have been, a happy dragon, was far behind. When he was broken down, so shaken up and ruined by the years of torture in his young life, he got what he thought was good news: he would be set free. Released from the terrible dormitories inside the volcano, he was meant to be freed into the world. And that’s what he did. He traveled many kingdoms and cities, islands and locked landed, deserts and forests and oceans. It was then he earned his name- Nightcrawler, the name he was under when he terrorized the dragons he met. Wherever he went there was havoc; wherever he crawled there was misery, perhaps even death. And he noted it all, every last detail, and sent it back to the NightWings on their island in desperate hopes that he could still somehow please the dragons who raised him, that there was anybody at all who cared for him in the world and that he could somehow get them what they wanted. Not long after a string of kidnaps in Possibility, he disappeared seemingly off the face of the earth. The government of Possibility has set out to track him down and figure out who he is, one dragon who he hurt at a time. But Nightcrawler, or rather Fearmongerer himself, is gone. He could be anywhere now, haunting the world trying to break more minds. He could be sitting in the walls of your very house, hoping to worm into your life and scare you, terrorize you, torture you, all in an attempt to please Doctor Psychwalker and all the others who abused him. He is crawling through the darkness, a creature born out of it and a creature who will die in it. Don’t let the bed bugs bite. Don’t let the nightmares scare you. Don‘t let the nasty Nightcrawler into your life. He will take your life down, and you with him. Trivia * Nightcrawler hates the heat, and using his firebreath disgusts him * He loves insects especially, such as termites and silverfish and often pits them against each other in mock-fights. * The few objects he owns such as a pillowcase, a slate and pencil, and a knife are rarely, if ever, cared for/cleaned. * Nightcrawler mainly eats scraps of whatever he can find, and mainly hunts for his own like an animal. Abilities Nightcrawler was often sickly growing up, meaning his endurance, speed, and strength is lower than average for most dragons his age. He has a hard time flying and his usually wobbly in the air, lending more to his “socially awakes, but cute” type front. He is surprisingly flexible and can curl his tail and limbs and neck into odd shapes and stretch in ways most dragons shouldn’t. He has weak fire that lends off a terrible, chemical like stench. It can rarely hurt dragons but it does cause attention and concern- what he wants more than brute pain. He possesses good vision and a harsh, intense stare. He has subtle hearing, picking up from listening to NightWing scientists just in the other room, waiting for what they would do to him. Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (Nibby the Bird) Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content Category:Occupation (Other)